


Blessing

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-AU, F/M, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Myrcella's 'Uncle' Jaime has a visitor she had only heard about in songs and rumors. Determine to know more about Ser Goldenhand and his Lady, Myrcella follows them in the middle of the night.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was dry... apparently, it was a good motivator for my muse to finish a WIP. XD
> 
> Still unbeta'd. Not a native. Edited and proofread to the best of my abilities. *flies away*

The hallways of Casterly Rock were dim despite the torches hanging from the walls but it suited Myrcella just fine. It was late at night and her uncle expected her to be asleep but she couldn’t sleep. After hours of tossing and turning while the silence was slowly rendering her deaf, she heard him pass by her room, laughing softly before engaging in deep conversation with his _friend_.

Her Uncle Jaime’s friend was interesting. She had heard of the stories of their time beyond the Wall, of course, but the information Myrcella gathered were all either basic or conflicting. She did try to ask him about it but she had noticed his demeanor when the servants would be caught off guard talking about him and _her_. Not that Uncle Jaime had been cruel to them about it but he always grew somber during those moments that Myrcella couldn’t bring herself to ask.

But ever since she arrived, her uncle seemed to glow. Myrcella’s time in Dorne had made her more perceptive in reading passionate glances but something in her uncle’s stare was beyond the mere lust the Dornish commonly displayed. But she still wasn’t certain because Myrcella only met her during her arrival this morning before her uncle whisked their guest away while she and Tommen had to attend lessons the whole day. Hence why she was taking the opportunity to find out more.

Myrcella was in the final bend leading to the hallway where the guest chambers lined up and she could hear them talking clearer now.

“Good night, Lady Brienne,” she could hear her uncle say.

“See you tomorrow, Ser Jaime,” their guest, Lady Brienne, replied shyly. Myrcella found it endearing. She looked and walked like warrior and spoke tersely and lowly but at that moment, the lady sounded like a shy maid.

Her Uncle Jaime laughed. She’d never heard him laugh so freely like that. “It’s Lord Jaime but I suppose old habits never die. But I’m a lord now as you’re a lady.”

Lady Brienne sighed. “Yes, I know.”

“I wish I could join you,” her uncle replied almost quietly.

“I know but you know we can’t the…” she trailed off. “…well good night.”

At that, the door clicked close and Myrcella suppressed her groan of disappointment. Her suspicions have been confirmed but she needed more. They could have at least kissed. Or at least _say_ it.

“I know you’re there,” called her uncle’s voice after a period of long quiet. It took her a while to understand that he was talking to her. “Show yourself. You might be able to kill me but not without wounding you enough for the Lady Brienne to finish you off.”

The threat in her uncle’s voice sounded real to her ears. It somewhat reminded her of her late grandfather. He wouldn’t hurt her, would he?

“I-It’s only me, Uncle Jaime,” Myrcella said, stepping out from her hiding spot but didn’t look at him. “I apologize I didn’t mean—”

“What are you doing out of bed, Myrcella?” he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone, much different from earlier. Certain that she was in no danger from her uncle, she looked up. Her uncle looked relieved but he looked at her curiously, too.

“Let me accompany you back to your room,” he offered, approaching her. She looped her arm around his and they walked through the hallways together. For a while, there was no sound but of their footsteps and the fire crackling from the torches. But her uncle was not known to be silent for long.

“Why were you following me and Lady Brienne this late hour?” he asked.

“I wanted to see what she was like,” she began but her uncle raised a brow, knowing it wasn’t the whole truth so she added, “What you two were like.”

“Lady Brienne is a formidable warrior. I trust her with my life,” he replied and it was Myrcella’s turn to raise a brow. Something dark shadowed his expression but it quickly passed, turning into his ever familiar smirk. “You’re a nosy one, aren’t you?”

“So, how true are the songs, uncle?” she asked, no longer dancing around the question.

“It matters not, Myrcella. Lady Brienne and I are merely friends and brothers-in-arm.”

They most certainly were _not_ merely friends, but before she could say that, they arrived to her room.

“I guess I leave you here now,” her uncle said hastily. “Do try to get some sleep this time and stop poking your nose into other people’s business.”

He turned to leave but Myrcella reached for his wrist but grasped his stump instead. She had noticed the lack of his golden hand when she’d stalked them earlier. Due to the lack of his hand, her hold slipped. Still, it was enough to stop her uncle.

“I can’t sleep. Maybe you can tell me a story?”

He knew what story she really wanted.

“Aren’t you too old for bedtime stories?” he japed.

“Come on, uncle. Please!” she begged.

Her uncle sighed and Myrcella smiled, knowing he was giving in. She pulled him inside with much ease and he closed the door himself. She dragged the stool of her dresser next to her bed. Her uncle sat on it as she snuggled beneath the covers.

“What about Lady Brienne do you wish to know?”

And the questions came pouring out from her mouth. “Did you truly wrestle a bear to death for her? Did both your swords really glow when you fought the Others? Did you two actually join to create one powerful warrior? Did you—”

“Alright. Alright. Slow down,” he said with a laugh. “Those are long stories but I’ll keep them as brief as possible. No, I did not wrestle a bear. In truth, I foolishly leaped into that bear pit without a sword hand or even a weapon. Lady Brienne and I mostly ran away from the bear.”

Myrcella couldn’t help but giggle at that and her uncle graced her with one of his genuine toothy smiles before continuing.

“As for the glowing swords? Yes. It did glow. But we didn’t become one powerful warrior. We just… always fought by each other’s side,” he said wistfully. “People said we moved so fast and in tune with one another that it was as if we became one.”

“So you did love each other?” Myrcella asked bluntly.

Her uncle’s face fell and she didn’t need words for his answer.

“You love her and she loves you,” she reasoned. “Why don’t you two marry? She’s a highborn lady and you’re a lord.”

He didn’t say anything, leaving Myrcella to think of the reason for herself.

“Is it because of us?” she suddenly blurted out and her uncle averted his gaze. Myrcella wasn’t certain how long they were apart but she was certain it had been nearly two years since his return to Casterly Rock and she wondered how long he and Lady Brienne had been separated before that.

“Uncle Jaime?” she called softly but he still didn’t look at her so she used the title she hadn’t used since she returned from Dorne. “Father?”

It worked. He looked at her, his shiny eyes filled with longing and confusion.

“Did you think we’ll be hurt?” she asked gently.

“I—I know it’s been hard for you both. I don’t think it’s even sunk in Tommen yet.” It’s been a moon’s turn since they told Tommen and he’s still skittish around Jaime. “Anyway, with King Jon on the throne and Tyrion as his Hand, they agreed to let Tommen be my heir, so I don’t have to find a wife but Lady Brienne is heir to her House. Her father very much is alive but he hadn’t married so…”

Myrcella cut him off. “But she makes you happy.”

He didn’t deny that. “So much.”

“Then don’t worry about Tommen and me. We’re of age now. Tommen did have some experience ruling before mother sent us both to Casterly Rock.”

“But—”

Myrcella sat up from her bed, taking his one hand between both of hers.

“I love mother. And maybe some part of you still does because she’s still family after all. But we both know who she was. She was… _difficult_.” That earned a laugh from her uncle. Difficult was quite an understatement to describe Cersei Lannister. “She did a lot of terrible things that sometimes I wish I didn’t know. But it’s not wrong to move forward. It’s not wrong to love again. Had I died with Trystane…”

It had been years but the news of Trystane’s death still hit her like a quarrel to the chest.

“I’ll be blunt,” her uncle grumbled. “I was glad you were spared from the snakes’ plot.”

She managed a small smile despite the hole in her chest.

“I suppose I wouldn’t be here with you, getting to really know you. My true father.”

She released his hand and gave him a hug just as she had on that ship when she nearly died.

“But you deserve to be happy, father. You deserve every happiness after all you’ve been through,” she whispered against his cheek before breaking away. “I loved Trystane but he’s gone now. I know you loved mother but she would have destroyed you… destroyed us, too, had we remained in King’s Landing.”

When Tyrion had taken the Rock during the War of the Fire Queens, as the war between Daenerys and Cersei was named, he gave the Unsullied strict orders to keep Tommen and Myrcella safe.

“Do something for yourself for once,” Myrcella reached out to cup his cheek. Suddenly, her uncle’s expression softened. He seemed younger. “We’ll still be here. Your remaining family. And as long as it’s good for you, we will support you.”

“You remind me so much of mother,” he suddenly said and it confused Myrcella. Had Cersei Lannister been gentle once? Her confusion must have shown because he quickly amended himself. “ _My_ mother. Joanna Lannister. I had forgotten her face these past few years but when I see you, I can’t help but think of her.

“If grandmother was anything like me, I bet she will want you to be happy.”

Her Uncle Jaime looked an awful lot like Tommen at that moment.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Now, go get your lady,” she urged and he raised a brow.

“Now? In the middle of the night.”

“I know you two have been closer than is appropriate,” she replied, smirking. Jaime’s eyes narrowed but his skin felt a little hotter. “I’ve learned much from Dorne. I know the look that passes between a man and woman who have shared intimacy.”

“I still get a say on who you marry and bed. Preferably in that order,” Jaime muttered and Myrcella let out an unlady-like snort.

“You don’t get to choose who you love,” she only replied.

“But you can choose what to do about it,” he retorted.

Her uncle truly was a different man with Lady Brienne. Wiser. Better.

“Stop stalling and go.” Myrcella began pushing at his chest and he complied, laughing. But Jaime bent down to kiss her briefly on the forehead before heading to the door.

“I love you, Myrcella,” he said as he stood at the threshold and her heart swelled at that. Robert had barely paid any attention to the three of them and while Cersei had said it a lot, Myrcella didn’t feel at ease with her mother’s ever changing temperament. For the first time since their Uncle Tyrion, the words felt genuine.

“I love you, too, father,” she whispered back.

With a soft smile, he gently closed the door and she finally closed her eyes. She prayed to the gods all the happiness for her father.

Satisfied with her wordless exchange with the gods, she fell into a deep content slumber.


End file.
